BANG! The Naval Warfare of Apollo Strait
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Perang di selat Apollo adalah awal pertemuan mereka. Naruto dan Hinata, dua cahaya di kubu yang saling berseteru. Konfrontasi keduanya membentuk sebuah sejarah baru, memanasnya perang dan sebuah dilema / Kau adalah harapan satu-satunya yang sekarang dimiliki Konoha / [ONESHOT ONLY, click the tittle and enjoy the story]


**BANG! The Naval Warfare of Apollo Strait**

* * *

Negara Monarki Konoha merupakan sebuah negara kepulauan yang berlimpah sumber daya. Dengan jumlah pulau dalam teritori negara yang berjumlah 103 pulau dan total populasi usia produktif yang tinggi, Konoha mampu menjaga kestabilan perekonomian dan juga kesejahteraan masyarakatnya. Tingkat kemiskinan dan pengangguran yang kecil serta teknologi yang terus berkembang membuat negara itu semakin maju. Ada dua pulau utama di Konoha yang masing-masing memegang peranannya sendiri. Di ujung bagian timur ada Pulau Apollo, pusat kegiatan beragama dan memiliki sumber daya alam yang sangat melimpah. Disana juga teknologi berkembang dengan pesat. Sedangkan disebelah barat terdapat Pulau Hermes sebagai tulang punggung perekonomian negara sekaligus sebagai pusat perdagangan dan tempat transit internasional. Keduanya berdampingan secara sinergis membentuk sebuah negara yang kuat.

Namun penjabaran diatas hanya berlaku sebelum perang terjadi di negeri itu. Ketentraman disana berakhir ketika Raja Minato dan keluarga dibunuh oleh kelompok teroris. Memang, kelompok teroris itu berhasil dieksekusi di depan masyarakat. Disitulah permulaan dari bencana, dimana gejolak politik dan ekonomi terus menerpa Konoha.

Yang menggantikan mendiang Raja Minato adalah Raja Hiashi dari klan Hyuuga. Beliau kemudian menunjuk Orochimaru sebagai Perdana Menteri dan memindahkan pusat kerajaan ke pulau Hermes. Raja Hiashi juga memberlakukan berbagai kebijakan yang merugikan kaum bangsawan dan masyarakat kelas atas. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, negeri mulai bergejolak.

Sekelompok gerakan separatis yang menamai diri mereka dengan sebutan "Konoha's Patriotical Movement of Red Cloud", disingkat RC, melakukan kudeta dan menyerang pusat kerajaan dengan membabi buta. Setelah berhasil mengudeta Konoha, Tobi muncul sebagai pemimpin. Dan Orochimaru secara mengejutkan adalah dalang dibalik kudeta itu.

Pasukan Kerajaan dan rakyat yang masih bisa diselamatkan dari pulau Hermes kemudian mengumsi ke pulau Apollo. Kini, dalam keadaan _vacuum of power_ , Konoha dipimpin oleh _Flet Admiral_ Tsunade. Perang terus bergemuruh dan belum menunjukkan tanda akan berakhir.

* * *

 **Penanggalan Matahari: tahun 869**

 **Pulau Apollo, Kuil Kyuubi**

Naruto kecil tergeletak ditanah dengan luka memar dan lebab memenuhi tubuhnya. Di depannya berdiri seorang peria berambut oranye. Pria itu kemudian meludah kesamping dan kembali menatap bocah yang tak berdaya itu. Tanpa menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya, dia menendang anak tadi.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, enak-enak tidur, hah!" bentaknya. Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Anak itu sejak kecil berada dibawah didikan Kyuubi. Didikan keras dari Kyuubi sering membuatnya keluar dari kuil dengan luka-luka, karenanya dia dikenal dengan sebutan "Bocah preman terkutuk". Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, semua orang menjauhinya. Tapi, yah, Naruto juga tidak peduli.

Kemudian Naruto kembali bangkit dan mengambil pedang kayunya. Dengan sigap dia mengayunkan pedangnya, seolah memar dan lebam di tubuhnya hanya pajangan. Kyuubi dengan santai menghindari semua gerakan Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak menyerah. Dia terus berpikir, bagaimana cara agar pedangnya bisa menyentuh Kyuubi.

'Setiap kali aku maju selangkah, Kyuubi selalu mundur selangkah. Artinya, aku cukup bisa maju selangkah lebih cepat untuk bisa menyentuh Kuyuubi,' batin Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak dididik jadi semakin membabi buta untuk bisa 'maju selangkah lebih cepat'. Otaknya berputar mencari beberapa siasat yang bisa digunakan.

Dia dengan gerakan yang cepat menusukkan pedangnya kearah ketiak Kyuubi. Tentu saja Kyuubi tahu dan langsung menghindar. Siasat pertama Naruto gagal. Kemudian, dia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan sekeliling.

Dia kemudian mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkan nya ke arah Kyuubi. Tentu saja, Kyuubi juga tahu kalau batu itu akan meleset sangat jauh, lemparannya terlalu tinggi. Namun sasaran Naruto bukan Kyuubi, tapi buah mangga yang sudah terlalu matang yang ada di atas Kyuubi. Begitu Kyuubi menyadarinya, dia langsung mendongak keatas dan menghindari buah itu. Namun sebagai gantinya Naruto berhasil mengenai Kyuubi dengan melempar batu lainnya.

"Ho, licik juga kau," ujar Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak pandai memuji, Kyuubi," balas Naruto, "Lain kali aku akan yakinkan kau jatuh memakan pasir."

"Semoga kau masih hidup untuk melakukannya, bocah."

Kyuubi menepuk kedua tangannya, tanda latihan hari ini selesai. Ini tahun kelima dia mendidik Naruto, bocah berambut kuning itu sekarang berusia 10 tahun. Namun dia mau tak mau mengakui, kecerdikkan Naruto meningkat dengan drastis akhir-akhir ini. Naruto berkembang dengan sangat pesat.

Bocah bersurai kuning itu menendang pasir, kesal karena dia belum bisa mengalahkan Kyuubi. Padahal hampir tiap hari dia bertarung melawan pria itu. Tentu Naruto tidak lagi bisa menghitung berapa jumlah pertarungan mereka.

"Naruto, kita obati dulu lukamu. Kemari," ujar Kyuubi.

"Hah? Luka?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau memang bodoh, jadi jangan jadi lebih bodoh lagi. Kemari dan buka saja bajumu!" bentak Kyuubi. Naruto langsung nurut dan melakukan perintah Kyuubi. Tapi memang, Naruto tidak merasakan sakit apapun di tubuhnya selama latihan tadi. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

"Berbalik," ujar Kyuubi. Naruto hanya mendengus dan membalikkan badannya. Kyuubi menghela nafasnya. Dia memandangi tato yang terlukis di punggung Naruto. Tato tersebut adalah bukti darah raja mengalir di tubuh anak itu. Konoha mempunyai tradisi untuk menato punggu anak pertama raja dari generasi ke generasi.

Biasanya Tato yang dilukis adalah burung merpati berwarna keemasan, namun Naruto berbeda. Tato burung rajawali merah di punggungnya itu melambangkan kemenangan dan ambisi. Mata rajawali yang keemasan menunjukkan kesejahteraan dan kemuliaan. Naruto membawa beban berat di punggungnya dan setiap melihat tato itu, Kyuubi sampai sulit bernafas.

"Ada apa, sih?" akhirnya Naruto kesal karena angin berhembus semakin kencang, dia mulai tidak sabar. Kyuubi hanya menepuk punggung Naruto dan berkata, "Bawel kau, bocah. Diam dan nurut saja!"

* * *

 **Penanggalan Matahari: tahun 874**

Kyuubi mendengar dentuman tembakan. Suara itu dapat didengarnya dengan sangat jelas, untuk pertama kalinya sejak 10 tahun dia tinggal bersama Naruto. Kuil Kyuubi berada di daerah pantai, namun masuk kedalam hutan di atas pegunungan. Jadi, jika peperangan terjadi di sekitar selat Apollo dan garis pertahanan kerjaan konoha bergeser mundur, maka Kyuubi dapat langsung menyadarinya.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, ia tahu inilah saatnya dia melepas Naruto. Dia sudah berada di pulau ini sejak Konoha dibentuk, sosoknya adalah sosok legenda yang menjaga pulau ini tetap aman. Karena dia abadi, maka Kyuubi memutuskan untuk tinggal di pedalaman di sebuah kuil dan tidak berinteraksi dengan manusia selain beberapa orang yang tinggal di sekitar kuilnya.

Saat dia dititipi seorang anak dari prajurit kerajaan 10 tahun yang lalu, Kyuubi juga tahu kalau negara ini sedang diuji. Dan dia tentu akan memberikan apapun untuk masa depan negara ini. Mendidik Naruto menjadi prajurit tangguh adalah salah satunya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan memanggil Naruto untuk menemuinya.

Tak lama, Naruto muncul. Tubuhnya sudah jauh lebih tinggi dan kekar. Tiga pasang goreasan dipipi nya tetap berada di tempatnya sejak dia mendapatkan luka itu saat latihan fisik diusia 7 tahun. Tatapannya tajam, tapi juga memancarkan kelembutan. Dia ramah senyum, namun menyimpan kecerdikan yang luar biasa di pikirannya. Melihat perkembangan Naruto, Kyuubi untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia tinggal bersama Naruto dapat tersenyum puas.

"Dengar. Kamu tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng. Anak itu bahkan tidak peduli tentang dirinya selama ini, yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya menang dari Kyuubi. Ditanya seperti itu oleh Kyuubi membuat Naruto jadi penasaran juga pada akhirnya.

"Kau Naruto Uzumaki. Tato di punggungmu adalah tugas yang harus kau emban selanjutnya," jelas Kyuubi. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Tato? Maksudmu tato burung di punggungku ini, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan kembali menjelaskan, "Tato itu adalah tato yang diukir khusus pada punggung anak pertama raja Konoha. Tapi jangan senang menjadi anak raja. Kehadiranmu sangat dinantikan. Kau adalah harapan satu-satunya yang sekarang dimiliki Konoha.

Perang sudah bergemuruh. Kau boleh muncul ke dunia luar, maju ke garis terdepan di medan perang. Ingat, jangan lupakan prinsipmu dan jauhi tiga godaan duniawi. Uang, sake dan wanita. Aku tidak tahu siapa lawanmu nanti, tapi berjanjilah pemimpinnya akan mati di tanganmu."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Dia kemudian menatap Kyuubi dan berkata, "Aku bahkan belum pernah bisa melukaimu. Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku mengalahkan orang lain? Jangan konyol."

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku karena sejak awal aku bukan manusia. Aku penunggu kuil, roh legendaris. Tapi, yah...setelah kau menghentikan perang ini, datanglah kapanpun. Aku akan bertarung lagi denganmu."

Suara dentuman kembali terdengar. Kyuubi kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah, waktumu habis. Sekarang pergilah ke pesisir pantai, di dekat gua ada kapal kecil. Kau pakai itu untuk mencari kapal yang paling besar yang ada logo negara Konoha. Naiki kapal itu dan pergilah menuju ruang kendali. Disana, duduklah didepan admiral dan amati keadaan. Setelah itu, cari cara untuk kalahkan musuh. Mengerti?"

Naruto terdiam dan dengan mantap menjawab, "Mengerti!"

Anak yang bulan lalu baru saja berusia 15 tahun itu langsung bergegas mengambil pedang dan senapan laras panjangnya. Dia kemudian menemui lagi Kyuubi untuk pamit.

"Kyuubi, kau jangan mati sampai aku mengalahkanmu. Aku pergi dulu," ujarnya. Dia kemudian menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat dan terima kasih. Kyuubi hanya mendengus dan berkata, "Sok sekali kamu. Ah, tunggu. Kau tidak perlu baju itu. lepaskan. Sesampainya disana, kau akan mendapatkan baju yang lebih pantas."

Naruto agak bingung. Tapi dia akhirnya menurut dan melepas bajunya. Dia kembali menunduk, kali ini sebagai tanda perpisahan dan segera berlari. Kyuubi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Sosoknya kemudian perlahan lenyap. Dia berubah wujud menjadi roh dan kembali tinggal di kuil.

* * *

 **Selat Apollo.**

 **Kapal** _ **Tokujo**_ **(Konoha),** _ **battleship**_ **dibawah komando** _ **Admiral**_ **Hatake Kakashi.**

"kapal _Zuzume_ hilang kontak!"

" _Admiral_ , 3 _destroyers_ meledak!"

"Misil ditembakkan kearah kapal pembawa perbekalan!"

" _Admiral_ , kapal _Zuzume_ hancur!"

Kakashi mendecih. Pasukannya terus dipukul mundur sejak perang dimulai. Dia tidak menyangka RC mengirim seorang admiral veteran seperti Itachi Uchiha hanya untuk sebuah pulau kecil –pulau Heracles yang berada di dekat selat Apollo.

" _Admiral_ Hatake, bagaimana?" Sakura dengan gundah berdiri dibelakang Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, terus menembak. Kau pikir kita bisa pulang dengan selamat jika menyerah, Sersan Haruno? Ah, si Sasuke itu hebat juga," ujar Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar monitor.

"Maksud anda, Kapten Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura ingin memastikan. Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Kapal yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke berkali-kali menghancurkan kapalnya. Memang hanya menghancurkan _Destroyer ship_ dan bukannya _bettleship_ , tapi tetap saja itu sangat merugikan pihak Konoha.

"Kau juga jangan kalah darinya, Sersan Haruno." Sakura hanya membalas tantangan Kakashi dengan sebuah anggukkan. Dia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah –memberikan Kakashi ruang lebih untuk berpikir.

Kakashi kemudian meremas tangannya. Gugupnya semakin menjadi-jadi karena dia terpaksa menarik garis bertahanan –lagi. Pemuda itu tidak bisa tenang kalau keadaan ini terus memburuk.

" _Admiral_! Ada penyusup!"

Kakashi langsung mngerutkan alisnya. Penyusup? Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa lawan menyusup jika mereka dalam keadaan memimpin seperti ini. Kemudian dengan suara setenang mungkn dia berkata, "Tunjukkan dilayar."

Lalu sebagian layar monitor yang awalnya menunjukkan perkembangan medan tempur di selat Apollo itu berubah memperlihatkan seorang pria berambut kuning yang basah kuyup berhasil mengalahkan para awak kapal.

"Tunggu. Tolong zoom punggungnya," perintah Kakashi. Kemudian petugas yang mengatur monitor langsung men zoom punggung pria itu. Kakashi kemudian tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Agak lega, Kakashi menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Oke, biarkan saja dia," ujar Kakashi. Layar monitor kemudian kembali menunjukkan perkembangan di medan perang. Sakura yang heran dan bingung akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Admiral Hatake, tentang penyusup itu..."

"Tidak masalah, Sersan Haruno. Anak itu dipihak kita, kau ambilkan handuk untuk anak itu di kamarku. Yang paling bagus kualitasnya," perintah Kakashi. Sakura hanya mendengus dan menuruti perintah atasannya itu. Dia cukup bingung dan jawaban Kakashi tidak cukup menjelaskan semuanya, tapi dia tidak bisa meminta lebih karena begitulah karakter Kakashi. Dia tidak akan menceritakan detailnya bahkan jika yang meminta Tsunade.

* * *

"Haaah, kapal ini penjagaannya payah," gerutu Naruto. Dia berjalan terus melewati koridor yang sepertinya menuju ruang kemudi. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan bunyi tembakan dan suara ledakan di bawah permukaan air. Kapalnya saja sampai hancur di perjalanan menuju kapal induk ini akibat terkena tembakan, jadi dia harus berenang sendiri. Tapi itu bukan masalah baginya karena dia sudah di didik dengan cara yang lebih kejam lagi oleh Kyuubi.

Menaiki kapal yang begitu besar seperti ini juga bukan hal sulit baginya. Dia naik dengan menjadikan kapal darurat sebagai pijakan pertama dan tali untuk memanjat naik. Setelah naikpun, para awak kapal yang seharusnya sudah melalui didikan militer dapat dengan mudah dikalahkannya.

Koridor yang dilaluinya kemudian buntu. Di depannya hanya ada satu pintu dan Naruto yakin itu adalah ruang kemudi. Pikiran Naruto benar karena begitu dia membuka pintunya, dia dapat melihat layar monitor rasaksa dan mendengar berbagai laporan dari berbagai penjuru. Orang yangenakan jubah yang duduk di depannya sepertinya adalah seorang _admiral_.

Seperti yang diperintahkan Kyuubi, Naruto melompat dan duduk di meja di depan Admiral itu. Kakashi yang merupakan admiral yang harusnya memegang kendali hanya menghela nafas.

"Sersan Haruno, berikan padanya handuk tadi." Sakura mengangguk dan langsung melaksanakan perintah Kakashi.

"Oh, terima kasih," ujar Naruto, "Pak _admiral,_ tolong jelaskan kondisinya. Berapa pasukan milik kita."

"Yang tersisa hanya 10 _submarines_ , 12 _destroyers_ , 3 _heavy cruisers_ dan 1 _battleship_ , pasukan bantuan dikirimkan dari provinsi Fushimi kemarin. Waktu perkiraan tiba adalah 7 jam dari sekarang. Yah, kau akan lebih mudah mengerti jika melihatnya sendiri. Operator, perlihatkan detail jumlah pasukan dan kekuatan lawan di monitor," jelas Kakashi. Naruto hanya membalas, "Hebat juga kau bertahan dari serangan seperti itu hingga sekarang." Dia kemudian hanya mengeringkan tubuhnya sambil terus memperhatikan layar monitor.

"Baiklah, kita mulai menyerang. Berikan aku mikrofon nya, _admiral_. Aku yang ambil kendali," ujar Naruto.

"Apa jaminannya?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika tidak ada jaminan untuk menang."

"Aku suka jawabanmu. Baiklah, aku serahkan kendali kepadamu."

Naruto tidak menghilangkan cengirannya dan menerima mikrofon yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Tes. Baik, disini Naruto Uzumaki. Aku datang dari kuil Kyuubi membawa perintah untuk memenangkan perang ini. Jadi, kendali aku ambil alih. Aku harap kalian semua belum terlalu lelah karena kita akan mulai serangan kita. Kurang dari 8 jam kita usir mereka dari wilayah kita."

* * *

 **Selat Apollo**

 **Kapal** _ **Death the Ripper**_ **(RC),** _ **battleship**_ **dibawah komando** _ **Admiral**_ **Uchiha Itachi.**

" _Admiral_ Uchiha, kapal lawan menunjukkan pergerakan tidak wajar!"

Itachi yang mendengar laporan tersebut cukup terkejut.

"Berhenti menembak, kita pelajari pergerakan lawan terlebih dahulu," ujarnya.

" _Admiral,_ sepertinya kita harus waspada dengan sisi terluar dari formasi kita. Mereka memang terlihat akan menyerang dari tengah, tapi nantinya mereka akan terbagi jadi dua dan mengepung kita," seorang gadis berambut lavender mengelus dagunya. Umurnya baru akan menginjak 11 tahun beberapa bulan lagi, namun dia sudah mendampingi Itachi dalam setiap peperangan. Dia menerima pangkat sersan termuda dalam RC dan setelah dia berhasil memenangkan perang ini, pangkatnya akan naik menjadi letnan.

"Ho, menurutmu begitu, sersan Uchiha?" yang bersuara mempertanyakan pendapat anak tadi adalah Kakuzu sang _vice admiral_.

"Hinata ada benarnya, _vice admiral_ Kakuzu. Tidak ada salahnya kita berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan itu," Itachi setuju dengann pernyataan anak tadi dan membuat Kakuzu menjadi gelagapan.

"Tidak. Mereka akan menyerang ke tengah. Lebih baik kita memusatkan kekuatan kita ketengah. Memang, ada kemungkinan mereka akan menyebar. Tapi kemungkinan itu kecil sekali."

"Tidak, _vice admiral_ Kakuzu. Mereka akan berupaya mengepung kita," kali ini anak tadi kembali mengeluarkan pernyataannya dan dibalas dengan decihan kakuzu.

" _Admiral_! Lawan mulai menembakkan misil kearah kita!" seru awak kapal.

" _Admiral_ Uchiha, perintahkan untuk memusatkan pertahanan ketengah. Mereka jelas-jelas mereka menantang kita!" kali ini Kakuzu menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan agak memaksa dan sedikit membentak. Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan akhirnya menuruti Kakuzu. Anak yang bernama Hinata juga hanya diam dan menatap Kakuzu dengan kesal.

Akhirnya, Hinata hanya duduk di pojok dan bermain dengan kukunya sementara Itachi mulai kembali fokus dengan perang. Kedua kubu mulai berseteru dan saling menembak. Kapal mereka kini mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah, lebih parah dari beberapa jam sebelum pasukan lawan mulai merubah pergerakannya.

"Ini aneh, gerakan mereka tidak seperti ini sebelumnya," batin Hinata. Akhirnya dia kembali berdiri dan mendekati Itachi.

"Ayah, apa mereka mengganti admiral mereka?" tanya Hinata. Kali ini gadis kecil itu bertanya sebagai seorang anak kepada ayahnya. Itachi akhirnya mulai menyadari keanehan dari pergerakan lawan. Akhirnya dia menginstruksikan untuk mengadakan sambungan dua arah dengan _admiral_ lawan.

"Mereka menolak untuk menerima sambungan. Tapi dipastikan bukan _admiral_ Kakashi lagi yang memimpin," sahut awak kapal yang bertugas mengoperasikan sambungan komunikasi, "Seorang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto Uzumaki!?" gumam Itachi. Dia kemudian berdecih. Hinata benar, harusnya dia lebih waspada. Kalau saja yang memimpin tetap _admiral_ Kakashi, dia akan lebih tenang. Tapi mendengar yang memimpin adalah Naruto Uzumaki, dia merasa sedikit goyah.

"Ayah, siapa itu Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia orang hebat, Hinata. Kalau nanti kau berhadapan dengannya, jangan lengah. Karena dia dididik langsung oleh roh legendaris Kyuubi yang bagaikan dewa perang Konoha," bisik Itachi kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengerutkan alisnya. 'Bukannya itu berarti dia tidak melalui pendidikan militer?', batinnya. Tapi pertanyaannya terpaksa ditahan dulu karena kondisi perang yang semakin sengit. Itachi kini terlihat lebih serius dan berkali-kali meninggikan nadanya karena kesal. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Hinata hanya duduk di samping Itachi sambil memperhatikan pergerakan lawan. Ini sudah hampir 7 jam mereka terjebak dalam adu tembak. Kemudian, akhirnya Hinata menyadari sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh lawan ketika seorang awak kapal melaporkan bahwa lawan mendapat bantuan yang sangat besar.

" _Admiral_ , ini jebakan. Mundur sekarang. Cepat. Tidak akan ada untungnya bagi kita jika kita melanjutkan perang," ujar Hinata. Kakuzu yang mendengarnya kembali tersulut emosi, "Apa maksudmu bocah?! Kita sudah hampir menang!"

"Lihat posisi lawan sekrang, mereka terus menembak dan bergerak ke sebelah timur kan. Kita juga sudah terbawa jebakan mereka dan ikut menyerang ke timur. Namun bantuan muncul dari sebelah barat. Walaupun kita membagi dua pasukan kita untuk menyerang bantuan lawan itu, tetap saja kita yang akan kalah. Karena dengan datangnya bantuan itu, kekuatan lawan jadi sedikit lebih kuat, terlebih fokus serangan kita jadi terbelah. Kalaupun kita juga meminta bantuan, itu tidak akan datang tepat waktu. Karena perjalanan dari pusat petahanan laut terdekat RC berjarak satu hari jika kecepatannya penuh. Tidak ada pilihan lain," jelas Hinata.

"Kali ini Hinata benar. Kita akan mundur."

Itachi segera memerintahkan untuk mundur perlahan kepada semua kapalnya. Dan sesuai dengan siasat Naruto, lawan akan mundur kurang dari 8 jam. Perang kemudian benar-benar selesai setelah 10 jam dan kedua kubu berada diluar zona tembak.

Itachi dan Hinata kini berada di ruang mereka. Sebagai ayah-anak, mereka mendapatkan ruang yang sama. Tentu saja, Sasuke juga harusnya berada di kamar yang sama. Tapi pemuda berpangkat kapten itu sedang berada di kapal yang berbeda. Sibuk mengevaluasi perang secara pribadi.

"Ayah, apa anak bernama Naruto itu sebegitu hebatnya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya," tanya Hinata. Dia sedang membuat teh untuk sang ayah, seperti biasanya.

"Tentu, karena selama ini dia kabarnya sembunyi di pedalaman hutan Konoha dan berlatih dengan Kyuubi," balas Itachi. Dia melepas jubahnya dan kini berpikir bagaimana dia akan melaporkan kekalahannya pada Tobi. Pimpinannya itu agak susah menerima kekalahan.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan yang bernama Naruto itu nanti, ayah!" ujar Hinata dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Hinata.

'Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana nantinya jika kau tahu kebenaran yang terjadi, Hinata,' batin Itachi, 'sampai saat itu jadilah perempuan yang kuat.'

* * *

Perang di selat Apollo itu menandakan kemunculan sosok Naruto Uzumaki keluar dari kuil Kyuubi. Disisi lain, perang itu adalah awal dari karir Hinata yang akan terus meningkat secara drastis. Keduanya tidak pernah lagi bertemu dalam perang sebelum perang di pulau Arthem, delapan tahun setelah berakhirnya perang di selat Apollo. Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya akan menjadi awal dari sebuah perang massive yang akan mempengaruhi kedua kubu dan juga terbentuknya sebuah ikatan yang membutakan diantara Naruto dan Hinata.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Halo, selamat pagi! Mizutto hadir dengan cerita militer, semoga tidak membingungkan. Ini adalah oneshot yang akan menjadi 'pelatuk' untuk cerita bersambung yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan. Pangkat yang digunakan di kedua kubu diambil dari penamaan pada angkat tentara di USA. Ceritanya, Mizutto akui cukup kompleks dan seru. Bumbu-bumbu cinta juga akan mengikuti peperangan sengit antar kedua pihak._

 _Intinya, semoga pembaca sekalian berkenan dan suka dengan cerita ini. Jangan lupa untuk di review, ya!_

 ** _Oh, iya! Mizutto mau minta saran!_**

 ** _Konoha sedang dalam keadaan vacuum of power (kekosongan kekuasaan). Namun, nantinya akan diangkat seseorang untuk menjabat sebagai raja. Siapa yang cocok untuk jabatan itu? (Tapi selain Naruto karena dia akan mendapat jabatan lain sebelum menjadi raja nanti)._**

 ** _Jawaban pembaca akan Mizutto pakai untuk pertimbangan di cerita kelanjutannya, loh. Jadi sangat ditunggu responnya._**

 _Byeee! See you next story!_

 _Banjarbaru, Kalimantan selatan_

 _24012017_

 _Mizutto_


End file.
